custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vahna
Vahna was an Av-Matoran who became a Toa of Light and joined the Toa Aonalgin History Early history Vahna began her life on Spherus Magna, as an Av-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Karda Nui, along with a large population of other Av-Matoran. Under the protection of the Toa Mata, Vahna lived with her fellow villagers in relative peace for 40,000 years. Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Vahna was among the small portion of the Av-Matoran who were separated from the rest of her tribe. Vahna liked to have a bit of fun with her light-bending abilities, but liked her natural armor color of gold, so she altered her color scheme to dark orange, black, and gold, which would later mark her as a Fe-Matoran Matoran Life As a Matoran, Vahna was placed on the island of Xia, disguised as a female Matoran of Iron. She worked there in a factory made for mass-producing, and her job was mostly just maintaining the equipment, but she still created her own things regardless of this, occasionally in the factory itself. She was given the job due to to her being female, but sometimes resented this for making her miss out on doing other things. When an high-ranking Vortixx working there noticed the ingenuity of Vahna's creations, she was impressed, and elevated her to the status of a designer. Vahna then began work designing products that the factory would manufacture and send to other regions of the Matoran universe. Vahna also had several Vortixx coworkers, who she developed a friendship with due to her prodigious skill with crafting and her cheery, extroverted nature. She would work here for some time, and made the company she was working for quite successful. She learned how to imbue Toa tools with powers (although only in theory, as actually doing it was quite difficult), how to make mechanical part and tools, and how to fix, repair and with the help of her Vortixx coworkers, use firearms. Around 75,450 years ago, Vahna was sent to help deliver a shipment of weapons to the militant Vacca Nui. Her role was to finalize the payment of the weapons, and to request a contract for more weapons, something the Vacca Nui Matoran preferred not to trust Vortixx with. In doing this, she conferred with and met with an advisor to the Vacca Nui Matoran Military Supreme Command, a Fe-Matoran named Orokul. The Hau-wearing Matoran of Iron struck up a friendship with Vahna, who had taken a liking to him. Roughly 31,000 years ago, going home from work, Vahna was mugged by a Steltian bruiser, stealing her money and several of her tools she was carrying with her. Afterwards, she became jumpy and suspicious. Eventually she recovered, but became more wary of traveling alone. She became more partial to traveling with big groups of people. Around 3,005 years ago, however, one of her Vortixx friends would discover a Toa Stone. Recalling her Matoran friend, she decided to give it to Vahna. Vahna was surprised by the gift but accepted it nonetheless. She went to the islands only Suva, which was located in the most Matoran populated area of Xia, put it in, and was made into a Toa. It was then she discovered that she was actually a Toa of Light. Delighted by this fact, she kept her natural color palette of white and gold. She continued working at the factory, but couldn't help but feel she was being treated differently, as her friends were both more respectful and more suspicious towards her. At this time, Vahna also began working as a guard, hiring herself out to various high-class establishments, but was dissatisfied by her work, wishing for something more wholesome. Life as a Toa Vahna stayed on Xia and acted as one of its Toa guardians until around 1,500 years ago when she was contacted with an offer to come to the Southern Continent and join the Toa Aonalgin. As the current climate in Xia was not Toa-friendly, and she was starting to get bored there, she accepted the offer. Orokul transported her there instantaneously with his Kanohi Olmak. Thus she became the sixth member of the Toa Aonalgin. Around 750 years ago, The remaining members of the Toa Aonalgin made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to some of the older members dismay, they found that the members of the Toa Kotulsis had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For some, they didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the Toa new to the Toa Aonalgin made friends with them, but Orokul and Karo avoided the old members of their respective teams at all costs. At one point in time, while strolling about, she came upon a Matoran, who gave her a Kanohi as a gift. While confused at this, she graciously accepted the gift. Shortly afterwards, Orokul received word that two Toa they had been monitoring were going to meet shortly. Taking the opportunity, Orokul sent out summons for his team. When they had gathered, Orokul opened up a portal to Metru Nui, the location of the meeting, and they all traveled through it. Once they had arrived, they ran to search for the site of the meeting. They found it shortly, and with little hesitation, they burst in to apprehend the Toa. Their opponents however, seemed to have anticipated their attack, and were ready to fight back. Oto, Zasere, and Luoya fought and pursued one of the Toa. After a moderate battle with the second Toa, Orokul, Tusval, and Vahna managed to subdue him. Orokul sent Vahna and Tusval to help the rest of their team, but quickly returned as the other half of the Toa had returned already, reporting that their opponent had fled. Following this, they all began their return to the Toa Fortress. Abilities and Traits Vahna is incessantly cheery, and very crafty. She always seems to find something to like or something to be happy about. Her Happiness occasionally borders on silliness, which causes some to not take her very seriously. She is quite intelligent, as she is a master at creating Toa Tools and other such items. She also possesses a certain amount of charm, being able to sweet-talk others into feeling a certain way or doing certain things. Vahna was also an expert craftsmatoran, being able to design and build practical items relatively easily. Typically she built tools or weapons, but was capable of repairing machinery due to her time working in a Xian factory. Despite her skill, however, she rarely sold her creations, preferring to gift them to friends or acquaintances. As a Toa of Light, Vahna could create, control, and absorb light. Examples of this included creating illusions and laser beams, illuminating dark areas, and absorbing the light in an area to create darkness. Additionally, she could change the color of their armor. Vahna favored using her light powers to create burning bolts of energy she could launch. Equipment and Powers As an Av-Matoran, Vahna had limited access to her elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others perceived the color of her armor. As a Toa, She gained full control over and access to her elemental light powers Vahna wears the Kanohi Ganeth, Mask of Energy Manipulation. This allowed the user to control energy that could be shaped by the user's thoughts into any shape their will desires. Vahna carries her self-named Trident-Axe, which channeled her Elemental powers Forms Category:Toa Category:Toa of Light Category:Light Category:Av-Matoran